Irreversible
by Elli Cole
Summary: She was oblivious to the social construct of what was deemed normal by society. She was more of an introvert than most people who she was around with on a daily basis and they have accepted her as such. So she was mildly curious when her arm was gripped in a firm manner and a whisper was carelessly given near her ear, making her shiver. "Ackerman," he breathed.


I feel like writing a drabble. It's been a while since I've written anything (my last was a MirKag one, I will also indulge on that as well) so I should really use this opportune time where my little man is asleep. _Yes_.

**Addendum**: It's Valentine's so I feel like a little treat for me would be nice. Yay RivaMika. And another note, I'm sorry if it's been years since my last fanfic. I don't know if I'll be able to update any of my old stories but I will try. Also, this was taken from my Tumblr / website so I might pop some of these in there now and then. Just trying to get my groove back on. Heh.

_One_.

She was oblivious to the social construct of what was deemed normal by society. She was more of an introvert than most people who she was around with on a daily basis and they have accepted her as such.

So she was mildly curious when her arm was gripped in a firm manner and a whisper was carelessly given near her ear, making her shiver. "_Ackerman_," he breathed. "You're doing it wrong. _Again_."

_Two_.

"Eren," she narrowed her eyes at him as she watched him callously give away his piece of bread to a fellow Survey Corps. "You're going to starve yourself."

He frowned slightly and turned to look at her. "He needed it more than me."

She gritted her teeth and forcefully gave him her own bread, frustration etched across her face. "_Eat_."

Before he could say another word, she left him staring at her walk away.

She was stopped before she could turn a corner, however, by a loaf of bread pointed to her face. Surprised, she looked at the source of the food and her head tilted slightly to the side.

"You deserve to eat, too."

She took the loaf, confused, and managed a, "Thank you, Levi." before he took his leave.

_Three_.

It worries her.

The gnawing feeling in her chest was slowly taking over her subconscious. She was not one to dwell in emotions in regards to anything other than Eren's well-being, but why was she so curious about the Corporal?

He wasn't someone you could define as breathtakingly good-looking, nor was he someone who would swoon you with his nice antics and charming attitude. No. He was Lance Corporal Levi, the neat-freak man who loves to bring upon pain on his underlings—_with reason_.

But Mikasa knew that she was underplaying his real character.

He was an amazing man who knew what was needed to be done. He protected them all and earned their respect. He was witty and quick with his funny remarks. He had this mysterious aura around him that she was drawn to. He obviously cared about her.

He was also quite handsome in a way that Mikasa would not admit out loud.

And this train of thought worries her. Because this was the first time in a while that she thought of anyone else laced with attraction besides Eren.

_Four_.

"Ackerman."

She visibly perked up at the sound of his voice. His smooth, deep voice. She resisted the urge to tackle him. Because it was very uncharacteristic of her to do so and she refused to show that she has no self-restraint.

Because she was Mikasa Ackerman, damn it.

"_Ackerman_!"

Her trail of thought lasted a few seconds longer than she had expected and she was jolted awake by his glare. She scowled. "Yes, Corporal Levi?"

He arched a brow. "Come to my office. We have to discuss some _things_."

She reddened under his gaze and meekly nodded.

—_His hands took her roughly as she entered his office. His body flushed against hers, intense heat radiating in between them. He leaned closer and breathed in her ear, "I need you, Ackerman. You have been teasing me for far too long now that I am unable to resist any longer."_

_He grinded against her. "Fix this."_—

She tensed, her eyes widened as she stared at his back, her steps slowing down as she followed him.

_Damn her thoughts. Damn it all to hell._

**End note: **I missed this.


End file.
